Technology of a voice coil motor (VCM), which is used in existing general camera modules, is difficult to apply to a micro-scale, low-power camera module, and studies related thereto have been actively conducted.
The demand for electronic products, such as a smartphone and a cellular phone equipped with a camera, is increasing. The trend is for a camera for a cellular phone to become high-resolution and miniaturized, and the associated actuator is correspondingly developed so as to realize miniaturization, a large aperture and multiple functions. In order to realize a high-resolution camera for a cellular phone, there are demands for increased performance of the camera for a cellular phone and for additional functions, such as autofocusing, reduction in shaking of a shutter, zooming and the like.